The Legend of Clow
by XultraviolettaX
Summary: The ancient Clow temple and its priests have been dedicating their lives to a single cause to protect the sacred manuscript and The Chosen guardian. When the fate of the mankind is at stake, they vow to battle against powerhungry feudal lords and evil vi


**Title:** The Legend of Clow  
**Disclaimer: **The standard disclaimers apply. I don't own CCS and I certainly don't earn any money from this.  
**Rating:** Probably safe for all, may have some lame fighting/romantic scenes --  
**Couples:** S/S, E/T, C/T, N/T  
**Summary:**  
AU. The ancient Clow manuscript promises tremendous power to whoever who wields it. And withevery death of its current guardian, a new one is appointed by the great fates. The Clow temple and its priests have been dedicating their lives to a single cause - to protect the manuscript and and its chosen guardian. Unfortunately for them, power-hungry feudal lords and evil villains are determined to get hold of the manuscript, and they are willing to get rid of anyone (especially the guardian) who stands in their way. Now, the Clow priests and guardian will fight to ends of the world for love and mankind. But at what great price or sacrifices?  
**Author's Note:** This is just another story about good vs evil. Please enjoy. It helps if you've any feedback, too. Thank you.

-  
-  
-

**Prologue: The Chosen One**

**-**

**-**

-

It was a terribly dark, stormy night.

There was very little light from the moon and the rain had made it impossible to keep the torches burning. The ground was soaked, mingled with blood and sweat and tears of the fallen ones, as a foul stench began to poison the air.

The fight was finally over. However, it merely marks the beginning of a new important chapter.

Kaho Mizuki gripped the wooden umbrella handle tighter and gazed at the mass destruction around her. The heavy downpour made their mission more dificult, hindering their vision and movements. Despite that, they were all determined to make good out of this.

Another bolt of lightning flashed, further illuminating their surroudings for a split moment, and she could instantly see the extent of the damage done.

_So much bloodshed… So much sacrifice…_

She let her gaze roam about the search party one last time, before fixing her attention on her young disciple from the distance. The little girl had discarded her unbrella and decided to move about freely in the heavy downpour, just like some of the older men.

Though her pale face was streaked with dirt and rain, her shiny eyes held some hope and enthusiasm. Kaho then decided not to chide her for neglecting her health. Yet.

-

6 year old Tomoyo Daidouji tightened her soaked robes to ward off the biting cold, then looked up to the sky and prayed for more good luck. The rain was now pouring less heavily then earlier, but there was still very little light to guide them.

It was going to be a long and sleepless night. There was so much to do and yet, so little time. And all the seniors were working twice as hard to salvage what they could from the ruins.

She walked around the mass destruction, turning over every big pile of debris she could manage for any signs of life, especially that of the little farm animals. They were also innocent lives in this angry battle.

As she approached a small crevice on the secluded left corner, a faint groan caught her attention. She quickly moved closer, only to discover a pair of frightened green eyes staring back at her from the darkness.

Tomoyo gasped as she was greeted by a faint but promising aura radiating from this stranger. Could this be the one? She blinked twice and wiped her eyes to clear away the gathering droplets of rain.

"Daijobou ka?" She gushed out with worry. "Ano… Please do not be afraid. I am not your enemy." Tomoyo gave a small smile and reached out a little awkwardly.

The little girl simply stared at her blankly before nodding slowly in understanding. "I know. I've been waiting for you."

She allowed Tomoyo to take her hand and gently lead her out of the hiding spot.

Tomoyo stood still for a split second, feeling mesmerised by the signals coming from her. It was entrancing for a young person who looked to be around her age. She also assumed the girl had no real knowledge or control over her powers.

And it was now also clear that she was The Chosen one. _Hai, the One whom they've been searching for._

"Ano… Gomenasai. You must be cold." Tomoyo took a step back to remove her cloak and placed it over the girl's shoulders gently. She did not hesitate to chant a simple spell to ward off some of the cold breeze, and another simple blocking spell to force down the intensity of the girl's aura. It could attract those big, evil monsters again.

"Arigatou…" The green-eyed girl smiled weakly. Her face was streaked with blood and there was a deep cut on her forehead.

Tomoyo nodded in return and turned around to call out to her mentor excitedly. "Sensei! I have –"

"Yes, you have." Came a soothing voice. The tall, shapely figure silently approached them from behind.

"… found… her." Tomoyo trailed off and blinked in surprise. _Had sensei been watching her?_ Her mistress sure knew how to catch one off guard sometimes. It was one of the tricks she had always wanted to learn.

"Thank kami-sama… Well done, Tomoyo-chan." High Priestess Kaho Mizuki patted her student affectionately, and then knelt in front of their subject to study her intently.

She was very pretty, with light auburn hair and piercing green eyes. Although she was extremely quiet for a traumatised victim, her aura belied her calmness. It was sending out many uncontrolled signals. And that could invite more trouble.

"You are safe now." Kaho stretched out her palms and gave her a warm, inviting smile. "Come with us."

The poor girl simply looked at her, and then at Tomoyo, who nodded at her encouragingly. She then took a timid step forward and took her hands trustingly.

"We are your friends now and we will protect you." The High Priestess fiercely added, "I promise." She hugged the young girl and uttered some chants to seal the area from any supernatural intrusion. Next, came the chants to keep her safe.

Young Tomoyo studied her mistress intently and silently mouthed the familiar chants along, as the Chosen One was calmed down. She observed as the girl's breathing slowed to a steady pace and her face was no longer frowning. _Yokatta…_

Their eyes met and the girl smiled her appreciation before her she succumbed to a deep slumber.

The High Priestess then gently positioned the sleeping figure into her arms and carried her towards the safe haven specially prepared for her. "Come, Tomoyo."

The ebody-haired disciple uttered another heartfelt prayer of thanks then skipped along after her mentor. She noticed a young Clow priest who had just arrived to hold the High Priestess' umbrella over her head while she was preoccupied with her latest ward. He said nothing but simply watched them with grave concern.

Tomoyo tugged at his robe and beamed at the gentle man, hoping to cheer him up a little. "Yukito-san, Yukito-san, I've got a new friend!"

-

-


End file.
